BiRD oF PaRaDiSe
by Ochibi-Sekai
Summary: After watching a close friend die before him, Kaito became unable to talk to others, and lives now in a secluded life in his house. However, this all changes as he sees a girl fall from the sky, in a very familiar stance... Slight RinxKaito. T to be safe.


So anyways, this is my first story that I'm FINALLY publishing, based on the song 'Bird of Paradise.'

It was sung by Rin, but this is Kaito's PoV. Why? Because I felt like I HAD to do this... Dx

I've been wanting to write this for a LONG time. T A T

So, enjoy?

_

Looking out from my balcony, I yawned lazily. I reached up to scratch my blue hair. It, like usually, was a total mess, and I didn't mind. It was so quiet, until I heard a small chirp from my left. A small, yellow bird with blue and green streaks on the side of its belly and back watched me, softly chirping a rather cheerful melody. I opened the cage and reached a hand to the bird. "Here, Len… come out… I won't hurt you."

That's right, I named the bird after someone. He was a close friend, and maybe… even something more than that. I was 10 at that time, and he eight. I was like an older brother to him, as he always called me that. We were neighbors, and we played in my backyard all the time, since he was too frail to go to the park. Singing was something we did a lot together, and a neighbor had once commented about our duets. He'd just turn thank us while I turned away… I hated neighbors when I was young, and I still do. Except for Len- He was the only one who understood me, even through his frail and small body. I loved him so much; he was more than a friend or brother to me… he was my inspiration to go on. However, a few months later, he was found dead on the sidewalk. He had committed suicide; He fell from the third floor of his house. I was horrified watching his lifeless face with blood and tear mixing onto the cement. What made me scared so much was his smile, as if he'd accomplished something big before leaping off. As I was a witness to him jumping out of his window, I could feel nothing more but regret and hurt.

_It was a chilly, December day. Kaito pulled his large, black and blue coat over himself tighter. His scarf flew after him, pure white and his hair was wet in the frosty wind-but he didn't mind. His mind arose as he stopped at the Kagamine residence. Just as he stopped to take a breath before knocking, he looked up to see not only he sun peeking out-but also a boy bursting out of the window, his shoulder length, blond hair flowing, his light green eyes showing brimming determination. "Len..!" Kaito smiled as he shouted up to the boy. But the boy only smiled back, and leaped forward, like a young bird taking its first flight. Kaito marveled at the sight, and snapped out of the state of marveling at how beautiful the boy was, and ran to catch him-but it was too late. The golden bird now lay before him, smiling. His lips moved once, tears falling to his blood, but after, he was gone. "Len…? Why…? Len, speak to me, this isn't happening...! LEN ... LEN!!" _

Years flew. Feelings of pain, sorrow, and many more withered away dryly.

The bird finally leaped onto my hand, rather cautiously at first, but chirped a simple tune at me in return, and I, who knew nothing of birds, I just simply called the bird a 'he,' therefore 'Len.' I smiled down on the bird as 'he' leaped onto my shoulder. The sunrise made his colors shine vibrantly, and I whistled lightly to 'Len.' I kept my eye out on the horizon, and suddenly, I felt a wind fall by.

Someone was falling from the sky above, and whooshed past by; But my eyes briefly crossed a familiar aquamarine pair that gazed back at me with a sharp shine, even for that slight moment we crossed, the falling person in the air. It all flew by slowly for a moment, as if it were in slow motion. "Len..?" I breathed, hardly daring to believe it was him... but reality came back to slap me hard across the face. By the time I figured it wasn't the person I'd wanted it to be (for it was a young girl a few years younger than me) she had fell onto the smooth, black concrete. I remained still for a moment, and after watching blood pour from her head, I broke into a run downstairs. She looked almost exactly like Len, and had fallen from the sky like a bird who lost its will to live. Just like him.

---

More to come. Excuse the crappiness.

Please R &R? I'd really appreicate it, and put if you really want to... give me some suggestions? ;O

Chap 2 is going to be up soon.


End file.
